Fable One-Shots
by atotalRPGfan
Summary: Ten one-shots set in the Fable universe. Full summary inside.


_FABLE SONG DRABBLES_

_AN: I saw this on the Dragon Age page and it looked like a lot of fun, so I gave it a whirl._

_Here's what you do:_

_1) Pick a fandom/pairing to write about _

_2) Place your iPod/mp3 player/music player on shuffle._

_3) Write a drabble inspired by the song, but you only have until the end of the song to write it. When the song ends, you're done._

_4) Do this ten times and post._

_I'm so proud of my little iPod. For once shuffle agreed with me ;)_

_Some of these drabbles take place in my Sparks Fly universe, but it isn't necessary to read that to follow. And please don't take any of this seriously or see this as what is to come in my other fic. I didn't have time to think of any other names and writing Annabelle comes naturally to me at this stage. The princess from no 7 is from my Forever and Always one-shot and the princess from no 6 is just a generic princess._

_Well, I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fable 3 or any of its characters, nor any of the music that inspired these drabbles._

_Warning: End game spoilers_

1. The other side of the door – Taylor Swift

"Go home, Ben!" Annabelle cried through the door. "I don't want to see or talk to you!"

"Come on, Bells! What did I do this time?" he asked.

"You know exactly what you did! Just go!" she cried in frustration. "And don't you dare try to pick this lock!"

Sure enough, not three seconds later, she heard the tell-tale clinking of his lockpick in the door. "Ben, I'm warning you!" she yelled.

"Then open the door and I won't have to do this!" he replied, but the clatter stopped.

The silence continued for a few minutes before she heard Ben walk away. In a fit of foolish pride she remained there sitting there, thinking about their fight. Then she heard plinking on her window.

Surprised, she opened the window to see Ben on the ground, his hand full of pebbles. "I'm in love with the most stubborn, infuriating, wonderful girl in the world!" he yelled into the overcast sky.

"Shut up, Ben! Go away!" she yelled in reply

"Then I'm coming up there!" he said with that cheeky smile of his and started climbing up the vines outside her window.

"Ben, I'm warning you! You can't fix this! I don't need you!" she said and slammed the window shut, quickly locking it. A few minutes later, however, she realised that she did need him and she opened the window to see he was already gone.

As quickly as she could, she ran downstairs, only to find no one there.

"Ben?" she asked hesitantly. Just as she was about to give up, somebody swept in from behind to pick her up bridal style.

"I love you," he said and kissed her on her forehead. "Even though it would be so much easier to dump you and get a low-maintenance girl at the pub, I want you. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too" she whispered and captured his lips with hers. As she did this, the heavens opened up to douse them with rain water.

"I know I said I didn't, but I need you," she whispered against his wet lips.

"Always knew you did, sweetheart. But you know what? I need you just as much," he said with that damnable smirk on his face before lowering his lips to hers to kiss her again.

2. Marry me – Train

Ben peered through the fogged up window, his heart pounding in his chest. Sure enough, the love of his life was already sitting in the restaurant wearing a beautiful dress, fiddling with her thick chocolate hair while she waited for him to show up.

_You can do this_, he said to himself as he headed to the door. _You love her and you want to spend your life with her._

He loved her, of that there was no question. He loved her more than he thought it was possible to love someone. But then a surge of doubt gripped him again.

_What if she says no?_

_She won't!_

_But what if she does?_

The internal debate was getting out of hand so he switched to a different question. _What am I going to say?_

_Bells, marry me_.

_No, too simple._

_Dear Princess Annabelle, would you do me the honour of being my wife?_

_Damn. Too formal._

"You're the most amazing woman I've ever met. I love you and I want to spend my life with you." he said aloud, but it sounded silly to his own ears. He caught a few strange stares from the people around him and almost laughed at his own stupidity.

_Damn it. Nothing I'm going to say is going to be good enough for her_. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration and uttered a loud sigh.

Just when he was about to turn around, he saw her catching his eye through the window and she gave him a small wave, a beatific smile on her gorgeous face.

With a deep breath he headed inside.

_It's now or never._

3. Haven't met you yet.- Michael Bublé

Ben slumped into the castle barracks, a huge scowl on his face.

"Ben, what's the matter? Major Swift asked with a concerned look, raising an eyebrow,

"Nothing," he grumbled and headed to his room. Once there, he flopped down on his bunk, a loud groan tumbling form his lips.

Once again, the girl he'd fallen in love with had told him off once they'd slept together, claiming that her father would never approve of their love and that she could do so much better than him.

He was sick of getting dumped over and over. He was sick of getting his heart broken and he was tired of feeling like he wasn't good enough.

_Please, can't I just meet someone who will love me for me?_

Ever the eternal optimist, he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. _One day, I'm going to meet an amazing girl and she's going to love me,_ he insisted, very aware that he was sounding like a delusional thirteen year old girl.

He was confidant, he was attractive (of that he was sure) and he was charming. Why was it so hard to find a girl that wanted him for longer than one night?

Yet, somehow, he knew it would work out. He'd change for the better and sweep some girl off her feet, one who would probably knock him out herself.

With another sigh, he got to his feet and headed outside to begin their trek to their new assignment in Mourningwood.

A few weeks later, he was jerked awake by a loud cry from the guard at the top of the gate. Still slightly miserable, he headed to Swiftie's side to greet the newcomers.

When his eyes met the inquisitive emerald ones of the rebel princess, he instantly knew that his wish had finally come true.

4. Gravity – Sara Bareilles

Sparrow wasn't a needy or weak woman. She's survived on her own for her entire life with nothing more than her own resourcefulness.

Yet, somehow, she found herself being inexplicably drawn to the deviant known as Reaver.

Why, she didn't know. The debauched, amoral pirate was her exact opposite, but, for some absurd reason, she felt a need to be loved by him. Even though she knew he was probably incapable of the emotion, she wanted him to need her, just as she needed him. Even years after Lucien's death, she still felt some deep-seated urge to be loved by him.

He was her own personal drug and she couldn't quit her addiction.

She knew he enjoyed toying with her and enjoyed using her for his own amusement. He didn't love her, of that she was sure, but still, she needed him.

She'd act strong. She'd act as if she didn't care, but he could crumble her walls with a few words and a couple of well-placed touches. With him she was fragile and he knew it.

She found herself in the port town of Bloodstone in front of his extravagant mansion, working up the courage to admit that she loved him. She knew she was being stupid, but when it came to Reaver, she couldn't argue rationally. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe and she couldn't break free.

No matter how she tried to fight it, she found herself vying for his attention and affection. She was his prisoner and she couldn't rid herself from his chains.

All she wanted was to feel strong and independent again. All she wanted was to be free from this addiction that was slowly killing her.

And yet, she knew she never would be.

5. Fix you – Coldplay

The day Walter died, a piece of Princess Annabelle died as well.

Ben could see it in the way that her eyes had lost the engaging twinkle and the way she never laughed or smiled anymore. He could see it in the slouch of her shoulders and the dark circles under her eyes. He couldn't remember the last time she'd slept through the night without waking up to crying her eyes out and screaming for the Crawler to please spare her mentor, begging for Walter not to be dead.

For all extensive purposes, she was gone.

She still did her queenly duties and kept her citizens happy. To them, the queen seemed as normal as ever. Bards sang of the queen's heroic deeds, of how she managed to save the entire kingdom from certain destruction with her resourcefulness and kind-heartedness.

None of them knew her well enough to know that she was slowly falling apart. None of them knew that she felt like she'd failed to save the one person that mattered most.

After Walter's death, she'd told him to leave. She'd told him to go explore or do whatever he wanted to and to please just leave her alone. She insisted that she was fine.

Yet, he didn't give up. When she whimpered in her sleep, he'd hold her close to him, willing the nightmares away. When she cried, he'd hold her, stroking her hair and promising that he would never leave and that everything would be alright.

It broke him to see Annabelle, who was always so full of life, to walk around like a zombie. She was the strong one. She was the one that kept everything together. When Albion fell apart, she was the one who'd put it back together. When Swift died, she was the one that pulled him through it with her soft smiles and gentle words.

He was the only one she had left and he would be damned if he gave up on her.

He loved her too much to let her self-destruct.

Ben knew no one could replace Walter. The old man was like a father to the princess and killing him had broken her. Still, he couldn't give up. He'd do anything in his power to stop her from dying even further.

Somehow, he'd fix her.

6. Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) – Katy Perry

"Oh, Avo, my head hurts," the princess groaned when she struggled to open her eyes.

She found herself in a slightly familiar room in a rather musty smelling bed and very dim lighting. The last thing she remembered was being at the party the rebels were throwing in the castle to celebrate the end of Logan's rule.

"How much did I drink?" she wondered aloud as she tried to get the pounding to stop.

She gingerly ran her hands over her body to test for any major injuries, only to discover with a shock that she was naked.

With another groan she rolled over, only to come in contact with something very warm, naked and decidedly male.

Uttering a small shriek, she sat upright, clutching the sheet closer to her to cover her modesty, only to toss it aside when she thought about where the sheet had probably been.

She let her eyes adjust to the dim lighting in an attempt to figure out where she was. Another shriek tumbled from her lips when she recognized the person lying next to her.

There was no mistaking the mop of blond hair and muscular build.

"By Avo's teeth! Ben! What are you doing here!" she shrieked and leapt out of the bed.

At her shriek, Ben started upright and looked at her blearily. "Huh? What's goin' on?" he mumbled blearily, wiping the sleep from his eyes. When his eyes fixed on her naked body, however, he quickly woke up.

"Not that I'm complaining about the view, but why are you naked?" he asked carefully, not even bothering to hide his slightly leering look.

"I could ask you the same thing!" she cried and grabbed the fallen sheet.

"Wha-" His eyes dropped to his own bare body before returning his gaze to her. "Uh…"

"Did we sleep together?"

"How should I know! The last thing I remember, Walter was losing a drinking contest against yours truly!" A flash of remembrance sparked in his blue eyes. "I also remember Page pole dancing…something with a goat…Sabine was swinging on the chandelier…Boulder was streaking and you played the lute while singing a song even **I **thought was inappropriate…and Kidd was trying to kiss you…"

"And then you punched him and kissed me," she remembered suddenly, blushing all the way to the roots of her hair. "After that it's just a blackout blur."

"Well, it couldn't have gone too terribly," he said with a wag of his eyebrow.

"Shut up, Ben," she replied haughtily, willing her blush to disappear.

"You know…I think it's highly unfair that I don't get to remember the first time we slept together," he said suggestively.

"You say that as if there's going to be a next time." Yes, she was in love with the blond soldier. She had been for a long time, but what he was suggesting…

"Come here," he growled and pulled her down on top of him.

"Oh, what the hell," she muttered and kissed him back.

Just then, they were interrupted by the door swinging open, revealing a hung over, but furious looking Walter.

"What in the name of all that is holy are the two of you DOING?"

7. Last Kiss – Taylor Swift

Dear Ben,

I don't even know why I'm writing this letter. According to Jasper, writing down my feelings will help me come to terms with the fact that you left. So far, it's not working.

Well, where should I start?...Avo I feel stupid.

Let me begin with the good things I remember.

Remember that night in Aurora? I still remember the way the bright moonlight played across your features, illuminating your charming smile. That was the night you first said that you love me….You whispered those beautiful three word even though we were the only two people in the entire desert

And do you remember when I came back from my trip to Samarkand? I was so afraid that the boat would never dock on accord of the storm. When it finally did, I rushed off the deck into your arms and I could feel your heartbeat through that ragged shirt that I keep telling you to throw out but secretly loved.

I know that if you saw me now, you'd think that I'm pathetic. I spent the whole week wearing that same damn shirt that you left behind, sitting on the floor and crying my eyes out.

I know it sound stupid, but I thought that you were the "one." I never thought we'd end.

Why is it when you start to reminisce, the memories bombard you like a hail of bullets? I remember the way you walked, with a swing in your step as if nothing could get you down. You always loved being the centre of attention. I remember that time at the party the Resistance threw after Logan's fall. Even though you were constantly showing off and I rolled my eyes at you every five seconds, I loved it. Then you'd flash me that infuriating smile that made my knees go weak (though I tried to hide it) and pull me into your arms for a dance. I can't remember if I ever told you, but I never liked dancing. I hated the stuffiness and pretentiousness of balls, but for you, I made an exception.

I loved everything about you. I loved the way you sent electricity running up my arm every time you took my hand. I loved the way you made Walter furious by acting like a complete ass (though I know you weren't). I loved the way you always strolled around with your hands in your pockets, whistling some jaunty tune you learnt while in Bloodstone. I loved the way you always cut me off when I wanted to say something important by kissing me. I never thought I would, but there isn't a day I don't miss those interruptions.

I guess that I'll have to wait for the occasional letter to tell me if you're actually still alive. I'll know you said you wouldn't, but I know you'll begin to forget me. I mean, that's just how people work…

I hope it's nice wherever you are. But on the other hand, I hope something reminds you that you'd wished that you'd stayed with me.

I cut my hair. I know it's stupid and juvenile and all those other things, but I know you loved my long hair. You always said that you loved running your hands through my hair and that brunettes with long hair were your weakness. Cutting it…it made me feel like I was giving you a reason for leaving, because I don't know what the hell I did wrong.

I'm going to burn this letter before you see what an emotional basket case I actually am. Might be the hormones.

Yes, I'm two months pregnant and yes, it is your fault. Thanks for that, you miserable bastard.

At least I still have some part of you with me.

With love, always,

Erica.

8. Wishing you were somehow here again – Sarah Brightman (Phantom of the Opera)

Annabelle stared from the balcony at the statue being erected in the courtyard, a few tears slipping from her eyes.

Walter had been like a father to her. During the revolution he was her lifeline and her constant companion. He was always there with a gruff, yet gentle word of encouragement and his mere presence had given her strength.

She remember when her father died, the worst part was realising that she'd never hear his voice again. Walter was no exception. Sometimes, she'd still hear his voice in her mind, or see his silhouette out of the corner of her eye, only to realise again that he was really gone, causing her to break down all over again.

The stone statue didn't seem to do him justice. Walter was too special of a man to be immortalised by mere marble.

With a sigh she settled down behind her desk and fiddled with the ring he'd given her for her sixteenth birthday. Apparently, it had been his mother's and since she was like a daughter to him, he'd wanted her to have it.

It killed her to know that she had been the one to slay him. His so-called daughter had driven the sword through his heart.

"_Remember what you'd ask me?"_

"_Teach me how to be a Hero," she choked out._

"_That's my girl" _

Years later she still fought back tears on the anniversary of his death, even though she knew he wouldn't want her to cry over him.

So many moments had passed that she wished he could have seen.

The anniversary of Logan's fall and the success of the revolution. Her wedding. Her children's' first birthdays.

As she looked up at the looming statue, she wished that he could still be with her. She hoped he was proud of her. She hoped that she became who he wanted her to be.

"Goodbye," she whispered before retreating into the castle.

9. She is – The Fray

Elliot wandered around Bowerstone, trying to keep his face hidden. He knew that if he was recognised, they'd take him straight back to the castle.

A part of him was furious with Annabelle for not choosing him to die, but another part was so grateful.

An involuntary smile spread over his face when he thought of the beautiful princess. He hoped that she was safe and that she'd remain unharmed. _Please, let her find her way back to me,_ he prayed quietly. When he forced all thoughts of the rebel princess out of his head, he looked up at the dilapidated building in front of him.

Somehow he landed up in front of the old orphanage

Hesitantly, he knocked on the door, not quite sure what to expect. When a woman finally opened the door, he couldn't keep the shocked expression from crossing his face.

"Can I help you?" she asked, fixing her eyes on him.

His mouth gaped open and closed, completely at a loss for words. The woman standing in front of him was beautiful. Not in the way that angelic way that Annabelle was, but more of an earthy, wholesome beauty. He couldn't take his eyes of off her.

"Can I help you?" she asked again, a slightly amused smile playing on her lips.

"Um…I-I was wondering if you needed some help," he said lamely, tugging at his collar.

The woman cocked an eyebrow t him, but motioned for him to come in. "Sure. There's plenty to do."

From there everything went downhill.

Linda, as the woman was called, proved to be everything he'd ever wanted. She was smart, attractive, resourceful and the most incredible woman he'd ever met. _Well, second most,_ he added silently.

He could literally feel his heart breaking in two whenever he thought of Annabelle. He loved her, there was no doubt about that, but he loved Linda just as much.

So much in fact that he proposed after just three months.

She said yes, of course, but he couldn't get rid of that nagging thought in the back in his mind. He loved Annabelle and he probably always would.

_But she's not here and Linda is. Linda is incredible! We can be happy_, he kept telling himself. And finally, he believed it.

That was until Annabelle dove into that cave, wearing torn clothes, covered in dirt and scratched and with a determined glint in her eyes. When they're eyes met for the first time in months and he could see that hint of vulnerability in the crack of her mask, he knew he was still in love with her.

And that's when he knew he was in big trouble.

10. Smile – Avril Lavigne

Annabelle hastily tried to find a way out of the bonds around her hands. After a few fruitless attempts, she let out a sigh and blew a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"You know, when I suggested that we go to the pub, I didn't mean we had to get so drunk that we'd end up being captured," Ben remarked dryly, his smile glinting next to her in the sparse lighting.

"Then why didn't you stop me? You know I don't handle my liquor well," she muttered as she tried to loosen the rope again.

His shrug was barely visible. "I wanted to see you drunk. Besides, you have been known to do stranger things than this while sober. A little incident involving explosive barrels comes to mind."

"I wouldn't talk, Captain Monkey-bites."

"I never did tell you how that happened," he said thoughtfully. "It's a good-

"Not now, Finn. First, we try to get out of here," she interrupted.

Ben frustrated her on occasion, of that there was no doubt. In some ways he was her exact opposite. But, for some reason, he was usually the one that accompanied her on her foolish whims without a word of complaint and sometimes she wondered if he was as crazy as she was.

She shook her head as she remembered strolling into Mourningwood fortress and meeting the arrogant captain for the first time. From the first moment he'd been trying to knock her off her feet and after some yelling, fighting and a few heated moments in the war room, he'd stolen her heart with that cocky glance of his.

Now, she couldn't imagine ever being without him.

Even while she was harbouring a strong dislike for him (partly in an attempt to convince herself that his vexing smile did in no way make her want to kiss him), through the bleakest of circumstances, he never failed to bring a smile to her lips.

"You know, you could try to help," she muttered as the bonds refuse to move.

"Relax, sweetheart. Walter will be along in a few minutes." He bent closer and kissed her lightly on the lips. "And be sure to tell him that this time it was your fault. I took the fall for our little misadventure last time and let me tell you, he didn't quite believe that breaking into the furniture store to destroy a gnome in the middle of the night was my idea."

She rolled her eyes again and, as usual, she couldn't help a smile from splitting over her lips.

"Shut up, Ben."

"Love you too, Bells."

oOoOoOo

_I added the lyrics later to give a bit of context and, of course, I edited my spelling errors (You'd be surprised how badly I spell when I'm typing quickly. __**I'm **__surprised how badly I spell)._

_Anyway, this was fun. I hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
